


【茜言万雨】黯淡星

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [11]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F, 小学生写作, 废话流, 无关真人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 5





	【茜言万雨】黯淡星

张雨绮之前冬天的时候没事就爱在上海乱逛。戴副能遮半张脸的墨镜，戴个口罩戴个帽子，谁能看出来她是谁啊。上海街头的美女那么多，爱戴墨镜戴口罩戴帽子的也不少，谁能认出来她是张雨绮呢。

参加完那个女团节目之后，好像有人能认出她来了，不过也还是不太多。现在人干什么都着急，走在路上匆匆忙忙的，哪有人有空去辨认路上把自己包的严严实实的人是不是某个明星。

但有时候去排队买点吃的什么的，要站那等、要说话，就更容易给人认出来，这也没有办法。可都好几年过去了，还这样，一次两次的也就算了，老这样，张雨绮就嫌烦了。

她排完小笼包的队，站在路边就给助理打了通电话，说要订票，去国外度假。小姑娘干巴着嗓子：“啊？姐，不能吧，马上就过年了呀。”

张雨绮大着嗓门：“那又咋了嘛？！又没通告了，还不准我出去玩两天的？过两天正好我妈过来，我把小家伙都送我妈那儿去，然后你给我订张机票。”

“行吧行吧，得嘞，”小姑娘软着声音，“去哪儿呀？”

张雨绮也不知道自己想去哪，卡了半天没说话，直到那头喊了好几声“姐”，她才反应过来：“哎呀，随便吧，我想想啊……美国吧，去瞎逛逛，买买东西。”

“纽约？”“行啊。”

-

张雨绮的位置在第三排，因为订的时间挺晚了，助理没给她买到头等舱，只好买了商务。张雨绮苦着个脸，想到要坐十来个小时飞机就头大，可是自己选的地方，也没处诉苦去，再怎么难熬都得熬啊。

她拎着包往目的地走，余光瞟见了过道另一侧的座位。那个位置上坐着个短头发的女人，正在那低头看手机，手指细细的，骨节分明，看上去很瘦。她也皱着眉头，不知道在看什么糟心的内容。张雨绮愣了一下，心想着，不会这么巧吧。

“万茜？”

那人闻声抬起头。还真是，张雨绮想，真是巧了。

每天都有飞美国的航班，偏偏就跟她同一天，偏偏就跟她同一班飞机。真巧啊。

万茜也愣了一下，随即笑了起来：“哎哟，怎么是你呀——你也……去玩儿？”张雨绮走到自己的座位那儿：“是呀，搁上海待够了，烦了，出去换换心情。你呢？”

“我啊？我也是，去散散心。”

好嘛，散散心也能这么凑巧，那要怎么办，一起散散心？张雨绮没问出口，只是岔开了话头，万茜便也顺着她的话聊别的事情去了。

有朋友在的话，这十几个小时也就没那么难熬。但张雨绮还是觉得自己屁股都坐痛了，她无聊死了，看了会儿剧就到该睡觉的点了，她正好也不想看剧了，就扯着万茜讲话。隔着过道，像小学生一样，没完没了地交头接耳。万茜没多久就困傻了，差点要拎着自己的眼皮去看张雨绮，张雨绮看她艰难成这样，也就不碎碎念了。

“睡吧，我怕我再讲一句你就要对我撑着下巴流口水了，”她伸出手拍了拍空气，就当拍到了万茜的肩，“晚安哦。”

-

落地的时候，到了美国人睡觉的点。

万茜怕麻烦，行李就只装了一箱，外加俩包，张雨绮拖了俩箱子，背上背着个包，肩上还挎着一个，还说她已经精简过了。两个人取完行李愣在原地，没人开口说再见。万茜顿了半天：“我去趟厕所。”

她挎着个大包拎着个小包，看看张雨绮又看看自己，两个人大眼瞪小眼。张雨绮先伸了手，去拿她的包，边催她：“赶紧去赶紧去，我等你。”

万茜回来的时候，张雨绮已经把她俩的行李都堆上行李车了，万茜离她还两米远，她就问：“你订的哪家酒店？”万茜掏出手机来给她看，张雨绮眯着眼睛看了半天，又在自己手机上点来点去，然后得出来结论：“你那家太远了，退了跟我一起住吧？”

“啊？”

“不一起吗？碰都碰上了，你不跟我一起玩吗，还是你约了别人？”张雨绮问她。

这女的可真不见外，碰上了就该一起玩？

“噢——没，没约人。”万茜还是决定老老实实回答，边摇了摇头。见人摇了头，张雨绮推着车就走：“那成吧，再体验一下同住生活嘛！”

万茜想，那不就要睡一张床吗，但她没好意思说出口，因为感觉张雨绮根本没给她回旋的余地。她只好快步跟上去：“我来推吧？”张雨绮想到她的胳膊，就没让她接过去，只跟她摆了摆手：“不用，我来吧。”

当初在录节目的时候，万茜跟张雨绮不算关系最好的。毕竟是最后才合作，之前就是有心要接触，也没那么多时间给她们交流。但是不知道为什么，张雨绮觉得自己跟万茜从不熟到熟悉，并没有花多少功夫，也没费什么心思。

就是自然而然的。张雨绮性子直率，万茜恰好又喜欢她这种性格的人，觉得相处起来很轻松，一来二去的两个人很快就熟起来。

张雨绮有一次在直播的时候说，在那节目里找到了真友谊交到了真朋友，然后她生怕别人不知道说的是谁似的，特地强调，是在那群女演员中找到了真友谊。

她说的是万茜。

但是她不知道万茜知不知道这件事，也不知道万茜有没有把她当成真朋友。

因为她觉得，万茜对她的感情好像有点不一样。

-

在纽约的第一晚。

万茜进门的时候觉得自己真是多虑了。这是间套房，客厅里摆了张很宽敞的沙发床，展开来完全可以睡下两个人。纽约也是寸土寸金的地方，但是很显然，张雨绮不缺那个钱，这种房间还是订得起的。

两个人收完行李洗完澡，已经凌晨了。万茜拿毛巾擦着头发，走到客厅里，看着瘫在沙发上的张雨绮。俩人又是一阵大眼瞪小眼，还是万茜打破了沉默：“咱俩干嘛呢？继续睡吗？”

张雨绮“哎呀”了一声，拍了拍沙发：“你没睡够嘛？我睡够了，现在真的睡不着，要不咱们天一亮就出去，晚上早点回来睡觉？”

万茜就走到她旁边坐下：“都行。”

两个人窝在一起坐着，看美国人的无聊晚间节目，看了一会儿看不下去了，张雨绮就开口问：“咱们先去哪儿？”

“不知道啊，逛街？”

张雨绮大摇其头：“不要，之前每次来都是没完没了的购物，这次你在，我不要你看到我这么肤浅的一面。”

“什么肤浅不肤浅啊，”万茜笑出了声，“我也要买东西的啊。不去逛街的话，那你想去哪里？”

张雨绮抱着膝，蹙起眉：“呃……嗯……时代广场？”

万茜语塞，心想着那还不是买东西去。但是话到嘴边没说出口，只应了一声“行啊”就没下文了。

她们默契地避开了所有感情相关的话题，反而聊起了当年参加节目时候的事情。张雨绮说想到那时候就想笑，不知道为什么，觉得自己做的决定是错误的，现在后悔了，可也不是没吃着红利，这样讲好像有点不仁义。

她唠了半天没说到点子上，万茜就问：“你后悔什么？”

张雨绮被万茜一句话噎住了，想了半天没搭话，再开口就是没头没尾的一句：“诶，你记不记得咱俩当时那个，咱俩的CP叫什么来着？”

“茜言万雨啊？”

“什么玩意儿？”

万茜心里念叨起来，离那么近又不是听不见，不知道想什么呢，真是的。嘴上又重复一遍：“茜言万雨。”

“哦——这个啊，我想起来了。”张雨绮说完就哈哈笑起来，仿佛笑声能遮住她脸上意味不明的红晕一样。好不容易笑够了，她又拍两下自己的大腿：“太搞笑了那个，咱们……你说咱俩能有啥……是吧？一群女的能有啥？那时候的小孩儿太能想了，真的是。”

“嗐，可不是，”万茜也笑起来，附和她，“咱们最开始那会儿都没合作几次，不知道哪儿脑补那么多的。”

张雨绮“嗯哼”一声，倒在万茜肩上：“不过说真的，这么久没见了，你有想过我吗？”

不知怎么的，最后那个问句，每一个字都砸在万茜心尖上。她该说想过吗？好像不太好，前面那个话题本来就有点莫名其妙的暧昧，怎么能说自己想她？可是说不想，那未免太冷漠了点，就是开玩笑说想也行啊。

万茜还没纠结完呢，张雨绮就先给出她自己的答案来了：“我想过，可是我觉得你不想我，你们都不想。感觉这几年都没什么联系了，除了偶尔什么活动啊节目啊碰到，吃个饭唠两句，其他时候都没有人联系我。”

说完了，又补上一句：“为什么你也不联系我？”

万茜傻了，在心里感叹，嚯，张雨绮这女的怎么这样啊？当年她也这样吗，这么爱堵人出路，一点回转的余地都不给？

想了一会儿，在脑子里排好了词，万茜咳嗽一声：“这不就跟上学一样么，这道理怎么想不明白呢？就是毕业了，偶尔出去吃吃喝喝一下，再之后交集少了，联系也慢慢少了嘛。”

“得了吧，我看你跟那个谁，那个唱歌的姑娘，你们可没少联系，”张雨绮声音逐渐小下去，“我还以为你会联系我，可是你后面连生日祝福都不私发了。”

万茜哈哈笑起来，她觉得这种对话如果发生在她和另外任何一个人身上，她都会觉得很尴尬，可是如果是张雨绮，那就没有这种感觉了。很神奇，张雨绮说得很直白，她却不觉得尴尬。

她甚至一板一眼道歉：“对不起嘛，这几年太忙了，你也是大忙人，实在是没时间啊。而且太久没联系，怕生疏了，我就想不如就停在之前还熟悉的时候吧，把话都囤着，那样再见面之后也不会觉得没话聊了。”

“一通歪理。”张雨绮如此评价。

“我也觉得。”万茜跟着她说。

两个人对视一眼，都笑了起来。

笑够了，张雨绮站起来，凑近了电视，弯下腰眯着眼在片单上搜寻一遍，点了一部《爱在黎明破晓时》。说Before Sunrise这名字还挺应景，好像很适合她俩这种倒时差的人。

她坐回沙发上，大剌剌躺下来，枕在万茜腿上，边看边跟万茜絮叨。电影里面男女主角开始讲话，她也讲，弄得万茜一心二用，又忙着看台词又忙着回答张雨绮的问题。

杰西和赛琳在小俱乐部里谈论起爱情里的无私与自私时，张雨绮已经眯起了眼睛。她好像喃喃呓语起来，万茜听不太清，便低下头，想知道她在说什么。

“后悔……没问出口……”

“什么？”万茜头又低了些，碎发扫过张雨绮的侧脸。张雨绮并没有回答，只是往下退了些，离开了万茜的腿。她侧躺在沙发上，拱了拱，摆了个更舒适的姿势，接着她小声说：“我睡会儿，天亮了喊我。”

也不知道刚才谁说自己睡够了的，万茜哭笑不得。张雨绮一点不含糊，说睡就睡，万茜只好转头去调低电视音量，然后进房间拿了床毯子出来。她出来时张雨绮已经睡着了，蜷在沙发上，像只家养猫咪。

万茜蹲在她跟前，看到她柔软细密的睫毛轻颤着，想了又想。

如果亲她的额头，不能算性骚扰吧？可是把她弄醒了怎么办，那多尴尬。当时一起睡的时候，她会睡得很沉吗？记不太清了。

还是算了。

-

在纽约的第三晚。

张雨绮拍着脸，从浴室走出来，看着正在往沙发上放被子的万茜。她语气里似乎有些刻意表现出来的漫不经心：“那个……茜茜，这样好麻烦的，你要不跟我一起睡吧？”

“嗯？还好吧，”万茜转过头来，“也不麻烦啊。”

张雨绮又走近两步，去拉她的衣服：“可是我冷。”

万茜想，这室温都快赶上夏天的温度了，你冷？但她什么也没说，只是点头：“那你别嫌我睡觉四仰八叉。”

“我才四仰八叉好不？”张雨绮说着，就伸手去帮她拿被子。

两个人躺到一起去，关了灯，在黑暗里听着彼此的呼吸声，突然都沉默了，好像不知道说些什么好。大概是受不了这种莫名其妙的安静，张雨绮裹着被子，像个墨西哥卷饼一样，滚动着面向了万茜那边：“说说话吧。”

“说啥呢……这几年你都在干嘛？”万茜也侧过来，她的眼睛在黑夜里借了点窗帘缝中透进来的光，看上去亮晶晶的。张雨绮冲她笑：“明知故问吧你，还能干嘛呢？录节目、演戏、带孩子、谈恋爱、分手……还有度假。就这么些事儿呗。”

“哦——挺好。”万茜说。

“是吧？我也觉着挺好，”张雨绮跟着点头，“你呢？”

万茜眨巴眨巴眼睛：“跟你也没多大区别。”

“谈恋爱了？”

“那倒没有，”万茜摇头，“离了婚之后就光忙着拍戏带孩子了，没空。”

张雨绮沉默了一会儿：“哦——也挺好，单着，烦心事儿少。”

两个人又胡乱扯了一通带崽方面的事儿，在聊到现在小孩儿家庭作业难度的时候，张雨绮感觉脑袋发昏，她想着果然自己不适合学习。于是就说想睡了，万茜点了头，张雨绮努努嘴，隔着空气亲亲她：“晚安，茜茜。”

张雨绮还是说睡就睡，闭上眼睛，乖得像只猫。没多久，万茜就听到均匀的呼吸声，她凑近了些，看着张雨绮的睡颜，突然想起来之前的某件事情。

她们录团综那会儿，张雨绮有时候跟她同车，有时候跟她同住，两个人更亲近了些。同住的时候，万茜总是很小心，顾及着张雨绮的生活习惯，张雨绮则是随性得很，只叫万茜别老绷着。

有一回录完节目，两个人等同一班飞机，结果飞机延误，第二天早上才能走。张雨绮就大晚上跑去万茜的房间，喊她出去蹦迪。万茜傻了，说不合适吧，明天还要早起。张雨绮就说你别老顾忌这顾忌那的，给我嗨起来。

万茜就跟她去了。她们正好碰上某个乐队在演出，张雨绮进去就欢腾起来，像是蹿进水的鱼，跟着人潮蹦了起来。万茜在人堆的最后面，还是觉得音乐震耳欲聋。虽然她也喜欢看现场的感觉，但还是觉得自己经不起折腾了，只好点了杯酒，站着默默地喝。

喝了一会儿，万茜感觉有点醉，头脑懵懵的，但好在耳朵适应了高分贝的音量，感觉不那么难受了。她想去找张雨绮，但人很多，她看不着她了。

是张雨绮挤出来找万茜的。灯光照在她脸上，粉蓝一片，很好看，眼睑是蓝的，嘴唇是粉的，她动起来，颜色就染到其他地方去。流动的，美丽的光彩，让她看起来更特别了。万茜下意识去摸相机，却没摸到。她这才想起来，噢，走得匆忙，没带。

她没带相机，有点懊恼，抬起头来想再看看这样的张雨绮。她一抬头才发现张雨绮的脸离她很近，她还没来得及躲开，张雨绮就凑到她耳边开口说：“乐队的主唱讲，如果这是末世，请记得亲吻你爱的人。”

万茜扯着嗓子回道：“是吗？他这样说了吗？”

“他说了。”张雨绮郑重点头，粉红色的光浸过她的耳朵，很快又转成浅橘红色。万茜觉得张雨绮像某种异族精灵。万茜想，自己肯定醉了，她感觉好像不是自己在说话，嘴巴和脑子断了线。她听到自己说：“真是世界末日怎么办？”

张雨绮没说话，她想了两秒，凑上前，在万茜唇上落下一个吻。她的动作太快了，柔软的唇也只停留了不过两秒，然后她就回到了人群中，留下万茜一个人站在原地傻愣。

那个吻之后的记忆就有些模糊了。其实那个吻，万茜也有些怀疑它的真实性。由于张雨绮再没提起过那晚，万茜甚至开始怀疑那个夜晚是否是真实存在的。

万茜依稀记得那天晚上，她做了个梦，梦到了一颗漂浮在宇宙中的星星，她是粉红色的，周围有像土星环一样的光圈。那圆圈似乎是糖霜和星星碎片组成的，围着她旋转。其实万茜也想不起来那到底是一颗星球，还是一颗巨大的棒棒糖，她只记得那个漂亮的球体跟张雨绮的唇尝起来一样，温软甜蜜。

没想到过了几年，张雨绮还是跟她印象中的一样，整个人散发着甜蜜的气息。

万茜想，她现在是一颗在沉睡的粉红色星球。

终于，她鼓起勇气，探过头，在星星的额头上留下一个亲吻。她想，如果张雨绮这会儿睁开了眼睛，那她就把自己心里藏了好几年的关于她的秘密告诉她。

可或许是她太轻了，她的星星仍然沉在梦乡里。

-

在纽约的第五晚。

前一晚万茜有点忙，临时有个剧本递过来，必须得看，所以她睡得挺晚，这一天就有点没精神。早上张雨绮问她要不要再睡俩小时，她非说不要，挣扎着爬了起来。晚上又跟张雨绮在小酒馆里喝了点酒，在回程的路上就困得不行了，眼皮直打架，靠着车窗就睡着了。

万茜醒来时已经快到酒店了，脑袋因为一直靠着车窗，给震得生疼。她揉揉脑袋又眨眨眼睛，然后扭头看张雨绮。张雨绮正在看外面，窗外斑斓的灯光照进来，模糊在她的脸上，好像有一条彩色的河流淌过去。

张雨绮似乎是感觉到万茜醒了，她转过来，看着万茜，很自然地靠到她肩上：“等会儿直接回去，还是在周边再转转？”

“回去吧，我好困，”万茜靠在张雨绮毛茸茸的脑袋上，“熬不动了现在，等明天晚上再在附近逛逛吧。”

“行。”

回了房间，万茜准备去洗澡，张雨绮突然跟她要手机，说要看看今天万茜给她拍的照片。万茜也没多想，解了锁就递给张雨绮。

当年万茜就喜欢拍张雨绮，虽然谁都拍，但是拍得最多的就是张雨绮。本来万茜是考虑了一下要不要带相机，但是思来想去又觉得没什么可拍的，就没把相机放进行李箱。

她哪能料到自己会碰见张雨绮呢。

万茜边洗着头边在想要不要找时间跟张雨绮谈一谈，结果关水的时候，就听到张雨绮喊她。“万茜！你要不要解释一下？跟我解释一下。”张雨绮高声嚷嚷着，跟当年一样，像个高音喇叭似的。万茜着急忙慌抓了条浴巾裹好自己，然后就从浴室冲出去，她磕磕巴巴的：“什么……解释什么呀？”

“你不会是变态吧，”张雨绮捏了一下万茜的脸，“你看看这是什么，这都是什么？”

张雨绮把万茜的手机举到她跟前，万茜只看了一眼，就卡带了一样顿住，然后她哈哈笑起来。

张雨绮记得人家形容她那是杠铃般的笑声。

那是万茜手机里一个相册，相册名字是一个雨的表情符号。那里面全是当年录节目时万茜拍的张雨绮，有给她看过的照片，也有万茜偷拍的——看上去大部分都是拿手机偷偷拍的。

万茜给️自己的笑噎住了，她咳了两声才开口：“怕忘记你，就没删。”张雨绮卡壳了半天：“什么……什么意思啊？又不是有失忆症，忘什么忘？”

“怕忘记对你的感觉，”万茜突然认真起来，“照片可以帮人回忆当时的情景。我怕忘记，所以一直存着。”

万茜没说全，但是张雨绮明白她的意思。

张雨绮也记得那些片段，那些让她心动的片段。

张雨绮还记得，最后一次公演彩排，明明唱的是《我期待》，不知是谁突然放起了《月亮代表我的心》。万茜没跟着唱，她当时手臂都没好全，还满场蹿来蹿去的，在给大家拍照。

她那会儿正在舞台中央，万茜举着相机跑过去，三两步跳上台阶，又往前一步，跪在她身前，给她拍照。追光灯就在她们头顶，相机挡着万茜的脸，张雨绮确信自己看见了她耳根上的红色。那红色在灯光下特明显，耳垂也染了一小片，都是红的。光把她耳朵边缘细细的绒毛也照得清楚，张雨绮觉得她看上去很可爱。

张雨绮是个很敏感的女人，直觉告诉她，面前这个人对自己的感觉不一般。

后来她越往那方面想越觉得自己没想错。她感觉大部分时候私下去找万茜合照，万茜都不怎么情愿，她愿意拍张雨绮，却不愿意张雨绮拍她，她也很少发她们的合照。后来张雨绮干脆就不找万茜了，想着是多一事不如少一事，万一撩拨多了，万茜真要说了些什么，她反倒会不知道怎么办。

可是她现在又怨念起来。

“为什么不说呢当时？你为什么不告诉我呢？”

“当时我怎么说呀，”万茜笑了一下，“我没办法说，而且我也不确定……到现在都不太确定。”

张雨绮特别真心实意地问：“不确定什么？”万茜就看着她：“我该觉得确定吗？”

哦，原来她是不确定自己的想法啊。

张雨绮愣了一会儿才回答她：“你觉得咱们还有可能吗？都过去那么久了，你还有当时那种感觉吗？”

“不好说，”万茜倒是回答得很快，“我也不知道当时是因为什么。可能是很多人来来去去的，那种情况下大家都变得太感性了吧，好多时候更容易被触动什么的……”

是这样，张雨绮也是这么想的。

时间线往前拖，她总会想起她到那里的第一天。那天她紧张得胃疼，万茜很贴心地站起身，给了她一个拥抱。仅仅是一个拥抱而已，张雨绮却记了很久。后来她愿意去找万茜聊天吃饭，却不愿意跟她一个组，不愿意跟她同吃同住同车。

因为张雨绮觉得，距离不远不近就最好了，不要再近了，人不能要的太多，不然总会适得其反。在娱乐圈摸爬滚打这么多年，张雨绮总结出来一件事，就是她要是对圈子里的谁产生了感情，装满半瓶水就好，得给自己留点余地。别太满，否则最后怕倒也倒不尽，难抽身。

可是这样一来，又克制了她的天性。张雨绮很清楚自己是什么样的人，她要很热烈的爱，要全身心的投入和付出。之前很多事给了她教训，她自己也不想重蹈覆辙，可是人的天性又很难控制。

到了最后，张雨绮还是想靠近万茜。于是她们成了同组，一起成了团。她知道她们会成为朋友，可也只能成为朋友。

现在也许也是这样，做朋友可能会轻松些。

“剩下几天别拍照了吧，”张雨绮把万茜的手机放下了，“好好玩儿，别想着拍这拍那的，也把工作放放——咱们本来就是出来散心嘛。”

-

在纽约的最后一晚。

傍晚时落了雪，张雨绮嫌冷，不愿意出门了，说想窝在房间里看雪，明早起来随便收拾收拾，吃个饭下午就去机场。万茜由着她，也跟她坐在窗前喝酒，但喝了小半杯红酒就没再喝。

张雨绮是一杯接一杯的，万茜知道她爱酒，只要有酒和杯子，让她喝一整夜都行。后来张雨绮就有点醉了，也不想看雪了，爬上床说要看电影。

她挑了《西雅图夜未眠》，那时候的梅格瑞恩还是美国甜心，漂亮得像洋娃娃，汤姆汉克斯也还年轻俊朗，两个人怎么看怎么登对。

两个人在床上坐着，张雨绮靠在万茜的肩上，熟悉的香气传过来，万茜又想起那天那个模糊的吻。张雨绮的味道，像那个糖霜光圈，把万茜圈住。万茜感觉自己也醉了，她看了看窗外，感觉有橘红粉白的星星碎片在夜幕下跳舞。

电影不长，没人说话。

快至结尾，张雨绮突然拉住万茜的手：“跟我跳舞吧，咱们还没一起跳过舞呢。”

“当年跳了好几次呢。”万茜嘴上这么说，手倒由她牵着了。张雨绮便顺势把她拉下床，嘴里咕哝道：“那不是我们一起跳的……茜茜，我想踩在你脚上跳。”

这没头没尾的一句，把万茜逗笑了：“还是不要了吧，怕你把我踩坏了。”

“我有那么重？你这样像个不解风情的直女。”

“嗯哼，”万茜笑了起来，把张雨绮搂进怀里，“原来是挺直的。”

张雨绮靠在万茜肩上迷糊着，后来干脆闭上了眼睛，两个人拥在一起。张雨绮满腔的酒气都洒在万茜耳后，万茜无声地微笑着，把张雨绮揽得更紧。

她想，自己抱住了一颗星星。

她们光着脚踩在地毯上，没有跟着什么调子，只是抱在一起转着圈，可倒也默契，谁也没踩上谁的脚。

电影已至尾声，萨姆和安妮带着乔纳上了电梯，电梯门关闭，组成了完整的帝国大厦剪影，剪影隐去后是帝国大厦和大厦上那颗红心。

张雨绮抬头看了看那颗红心，又闭上眼睛。她声音很轻：“我们待了这么多天，居然没去帝国大厦。”

“但我们去了洛克菲勒中心，我还给你拍了照。”

“不是说好了不拍照吗？”

“对不起嘛。但是那天你真的很好看，我不想忘记。”

张雨绮又把下巴搁到万茜肩膀上：“那就别忘记。以后都陪着我，就不会错过任何事了。”

“好。”

-

**END**


End file.
